Code Wings Revamp
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: What happens when the gang, Cassidy, and Peter are smuggled into a place called the School? Will Max and her crew save them, or will it be too late. Peter is C LyokoWarrior1994, and Kaitlyn Belpois is C LongHairedAelita. JxA, YxU, Fax, OxSam, WxSissi, CassidyxPeter, TotalxAkila, possible JebxMax's Mom
1. I REMEMBER EVERYTHING, Cassidy's POV

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride ©James Patterson  
Code Lyoko ©Moonscoop/Toowam/Antefilms/Taffy**

**Peter Carter © LyokoWarrior1994**

**Claimer: Cassidy ©Me, Teen-Lyokofan7777. Italics are flashbacks (some of the italics)**

I remember…EVERYTHING! I hate to sound all Meat Loafy here, but I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!

I remember every little thing that happened to my friends and me as if it happened only _yesterday_. I was barely 16 and seven freaking weeks ago, we were _normal_. We could be at our _school_. But NOW we aren't normal. We'd feel like circus freaks who've escaped from the same place. I'll start from the _way_ beginning.

**SEVEN WEEKS AGO…WHEN WE WERE NORMAL**

I was sitting in Jeremie's bedroom, studying my Italian with Peter helping a little. He has an Italian heritage. I love Spanish better, though. I can string words together better in Spanish than Italian. Odd once teased Jeremie and me by saying something in Italian.

"_What?" Jeremie and I said dryly._

"_It means you both stink at Italian, good buddies," he smiled._

That wasn't our day. "Hey, Jeremie, you finished typing up that Skid program yet?" Oh yeah, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, XANA, Peter, and Aelita were with us. I didn't look up from my book, but Odd's voice made me jump. It was eerie quiet when he spoke up. He has that charm. When it's too silent like it was, Odd can break the quiet if he wanted to.

"No, our Skid's defense systems are still too low. Going on the Skid now would prove fatal for all of you." Jeremie kept typing.

"What about Peter's get-home program?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"No good either. Unless I can…" He lost me after that. Techno-babble and I don't usually get along unless someone could translate.

Aelita saw the confused look in my eyes. "He means unless he clears the cache, Peter will have to stay here for a little while longer."

I nodded. It's a very long story on how Peter came here.

**_BANG, BANG_**

"It's open," I yelled. First time I spoke.

**_BANG, BANG_**

"I told you out there, it's open!" I slammed my textbook closed. I don't get people when they knock ignorantly after someone says "It's opened!" It drives me mad. Ithen got up from his comfy bed. I then looked underneath the door.

Heart pounding I raised my eyebrows to what I saw. Men that looked like wolves and some men that had white coats were pacing by the door. One of the wolf-men got down to my level and looked me in the eye with yellowish eyes. ERASERS! The same ones from one of the book series I was reading.

"Finally finished," Jeremie said.

I went up to his computer and pushed his equipment to one side. "I got to check something!"

"Cassidy…?" Peter's voice was mixed with curiosity and concern.

"It'll only take a second, Peter."

I got up on his table, which, as a lesser note, needed dusting, and looked outside. Thirteen black sedans (oh, holy Toledo) surrounded the dorms. _Okay, stay calm; don't scare everyone in the room._ "OH (BLEEP)—" Jeremie covered Aelita's ears when I cursed and removed his hands when it was safe. Good job. "WE ARE SURROUNDED!" I screeched. Well, I could have set off a bomb in the middle of the parking lot. Everyone stood up. "WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Cassidy…" Peter's voice was reproachful. I usually never cursed like that.

"Sedans, Erasers, whitecoats, everywhere," I shortened. "LAS GOMAS ARE ATTACKING! LAS GOMAS ARE ATTACKING!" I jumped off the table and onto Jeremie's bed, scaring the life out of our joking comedian.

"Like in your books," Ulrich asked. Not the ones I've written the ones I've read.

"Yes!"

"We can't run for it," Odd panicked.

I frantically nodded. "Do I need to draw you a picture, Ninja-Cat-Boy? We're freaking surrounded!"

Yumi went up and shook me. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"How the hell should I know," I seethed. "I never fought them before. I've only read about them. Now stop shaking me or I'll die!"

Yumi did. I recovered. Pushing the window open, I looked down to see that the sedans were still there.

I got off the table gently when…"Cassidy, you better think of a way to get us out of here right now, or you'll never see the light of day again!" Ulrich neared me.

Peter got in between him and me. "Lay off my girl, Samurai!" he used the nickname I came up for him.

"And death threats, Ulrich, really? Is that all you can do? Plus killing me just proves you are an Eraser!" I couldn't help it, but I smirked.

"Then what do we do?" Yumi was looking from the door to me, repeating the cycle over and over.

"We fight!" Jeremie, who sat down on his bed, stood up.

That sent me into deep panic mode. Jeremie had no idea what kind of creatures we were dealing with. "NO! A human vs. an ERASER is no good at all! Humans lose hands-down! A bird-kid vs. an ERASER however…"

"We don't have wings, or air sacs, or whatever!" Odd inputted.

I ignored it. "…it is either bird-kid wins or ERASER wins."

"So it's an either or, right?" Ulrich asked.

A twinkly voice, sort of an "I can make you fall off a cliff" voice, filtered through the door. "Where are you kiddies? I have a hefty surprise for you!"

"Don't trust them! They will make you do anything with the sound of their voice." I slanted my eyebrows. I hoped they would understand.

We didn't have enough time when I heard—who I thought was our hero—Jim's voice filtering, gruff and angry. "What's going on here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (I didn't know what was being said there)

"Well, you have no business surrounding the dorms especially at 1:00 in the afternoon!" Our hero cheers, cheers. My heart heated up in joy. My stomach did some joyous flips. Our ticket out of here was just outside the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Click/cock)

"I don't care if you were the president of Tanzania; you get out of here or face the wrath of Jimbo!" He roared. Can I say "our hero" once again? We did it! By allowing us to remain where we were I could guarantee we can get saved! Cheers, cheers, once again. We did it.

~~~~~~~~~~~ (BAM)

Oh, my goodness. Jim!

My heart stopped doing the conga with my lungs and my stomach flopped.

Peter started to get this panicked look in his eyes. In this world, Jim was Peter's uncle.

Yumi made a move to go to the door, but I grabbed her arm. "No! They will get you too!" I couldn't stand to see one of my friends die.

I didn't want us to go down like Jim did. Poor Jim mope, weep! We were trapped in Jeremie's room with Erasers and whitecoats around the outside of the door, and thirteen black sedans outside the dorm entrance. Who knows who has the ventilation system? Wait a minute. THE VENTS! They may act as our chance to escape.

It was so simple. Doi, Cassidy, doi! You know that the vents helped Ulrich and Yumi when Peter did some funny thing to William on Lyoko, DUH, Cassidy, duh!

"Guys, the vents," I whispered loudly. "Come on!"

We, one-at-a-time, went inside the vents underneath Jeremie's table, being as quiet as can be.

(CRASH)

The Erasers went through Jeremie's door. Since Jeremie's vents had a string, we were able to shut the grate before they crashed in.

After we were clear of Jeremie's room, I realized that we were right near Sissi's room. "Well, something bad is going on!" Sissi was talking to someone on her cell. It wasn't Peter, I could tell. A long pause, then—"No, Daddy, Jim is not around the girls' dorms. It feels like a lockdown, because we can't get out. My dear Peter—" Jeez, gag me with a spoon so I could die right away; She better stay away from him; he does not even like her—"is probably not safe!"—Got that right!—"We need to be rid of the black sedans right away!"~~~~~~~~~~

We went further into the ventilation system until fresh air hit our noses. Clean, sweet, fresh air it was!

We then pushed the grate to the ground. Noisy thing it was. It fell to the ground with a CLANG!

Well, the sedans heard that (if they had an ear that is); because as soon as the rest of us got out, and some of us dusted off our clothes, they surrounded us, making our arms raise to the sky. "Do you have any other good ideas, Cassidy?" Ulrich seethed to me.

"Let's think! We are surrounded outside with about half of thirteen black sedans, and we dusted some of our clothes off. We are with two smart kids—Aelita and Jeremie—and a kid that dwelled into you all's history without meaning to—me. We are also with a used-to-be comp. virus-turned-human—XANA—a girl who wears black but isn't a Goth nor a Chinese girl—Yumi. Another thing, we are with a boy with big dreams for the rich-and-famous—Odd—and a boy who likes to impress his father by playing soccer—that's you Ulrich!" I listed. "Peter is here, too. What do _you_ think we should do?" I couldn't help it. He could help with a strategy.

"We do nothing!"

"Is _that_ your plan?" I yelled, putting my arms down for a little bit. "We came all this way and you suggest that we do _nothing?"_ My voice mixed a little bit of Yumi's voice and growled.

We might as well tease a grown grizzly bear, because this was one of the worst days of our lives.

"Cut it out, guys!" Peter got in between us again.

"You know this isn't helping," Aelita panicked.

I turned to her. "Ulrich started it!" Okay, I may act childish when panicked.

"This _really_ isn't helping!" Jeremie started to sweat. He didn't—well _we_ didn't—know what to do. Poor Jeremie. I take pity on him.

One of the sedan doors opened, and I didn't know anything else as I passed out.


	2. Samantha's Captured, Cassidy's POV

**Disclaimer: Remember, I on't day own ode Cay Yoko Lay, or nay ax May ide Ray**

Oh, crap, what happened? One minute I passed out onto the ground and now I wake up inside the back of one of the black sedans. And, what's worse, Jeremie, Peter, and Ulrich were arguing as I woke up.

"Now because of her, we're dead!"

Her? Who was this "her"? I didn't understand until Jeremie came in.

"Ulrich, lay off!" Peter yelled.

"It's not Cassidy's fault!"

"Jeremie…" Ulrich whined.

"Ulrich, Cassidy would never betray us. She told Yumi to not go to my door when Jim went down." Jeremie crossed his arms across his chest.

"Cassidy knew…"

"She read her books so that nothing like this would happen. She isn't a traitor."

"Jeremie's right!" I heard another voice say. From the calm tone and young voice, it was Aelita's voice.

I pulled myself up. "She's awake!" Yumi's voice whispered.

"Hey," Aelita whispered, by my side.

"Hey," I said back.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi with Peter's help pulled me up.

"Like a basketball hit me in the noggin. I had that happen to me before." I rubbed my head.

"When?" Jeremie asked, free from the fight.

"It was when I was at my old school. Sometimes—" I sighed—"sometimes I think that my head's in the accident zone all the time. Remember when I was down on Lyoko and then a Manta's Laser hit my head?"

"Yeah," Odd said. "You really shot hard with your tube-like weapon! I had never seen you so angry in my life!"

"It amazed me, too." Peter smiled.

"That's because I was frustrated. I really get that way when I hit my head. First time my head was hit in school, I was in 7th grade playing flag-tag. It was Every-Woman-For-Herself themed."

Some Erasers then came in. We weren't in drive yet I could tell. We kept quiet. One of the Erasers had a small, struggling object in a bag. Oh, God!

"Hey," I yelled. "Let go of Kiwi!"

The Eraser that had Kiwi growled at me, but an Eraser vs. an "I want to help Kiwi" Cassidy is no match. I then kicked his furry-hand and grabbed the bag when he let go. I tore open the gunny-sack and let Kiwi free. He licked my face about a million times. "I'm glad I could get you free, Kiwi!" I lovingly nuzzled his fur when he was finished giving my face a tongue-bath.

Kiwi then went to his rightful owner. "Thanks for saving my Kiwi!"

"No problem, Odd, I love to be of assistance." I beamed.

Then we were in drive. Everything, floor, wall, ceiling, started shaking. I could tell when we went over a speed-bump because the whole sedan jumped when they ran over one.

Even more crazily, when we ran over the seventh speed bump the Eraser who had Kiwi landed on me. He held a grudge, I understood. He growled at me while he got off me.

Then…we stopped. We, the humans, thought in unison, _Where are we?_

After the Erasers got out, we tried running to the door, but they slammed it so hard I ran into it, almost breaking my glasses. "We'll be right back. We have a _package_ to pick up!" One of the Erasers snarled.

"Kiss my Butt!" I screeched. Then the sedan started shaking, as if it would tip over. Then that stopped. I smiled mischievously. "I always wanted to say that." I chuckled.

Peter and I exchanged chuckles and high-fived each other.

"What happens now?" Ulrich asked.

"How the hell should I know?" I shouted. Obviously, the questions were getting on my nerves.

I placed an ear on the door.

~~~~~~~~ (Don't know)

"Let go of me!" Someone was shouting. It sounded like a girl's voice. It sounded familiar. I pulled Odd in with me. "Odd, listen!"

"Okay," he was a little unsure.

He pressed his ear to the door, listening with me.

Suddenly…

"ODD, HELP!"

We shared frightful looks. "Samantha!" Odd shouted.

Well we could have just taken Odd, infused him with super-strength, because he ripped the door apart, and almost fought the Erasers. The reason for the word almost: He saved his girl. But he ended up back inside the sedan with Samantha and the rest of us.

"Oh, Odd! I'm so scared!" Samantha cried as she hugged him. Odd didn't know what to say. I understood.

Finally, Odd thought of something to say. "I'm scared too."

"How did—what happened!"

We, one-at-a-time, explained what happened, telling our sides, and cutting out my cussing.

Afterwards, some Erasers came in. "Have mercy on us! We didn't do anything wrong!" I can't believe I could still remember this, but Ulrich got down on his knees and piteously screamed those nine words. Unbelievable and incredible. That _so_ wasn't like him.

All of us, minus the Erasers, stared at Ulrich opened-mouthed. Even Yumi, whose mouth was wider than all our mouths, was surprised.

The Erasers only snarled at Ulrich. The poor, brown-haired boy looked shaken. I decided to come over and pull Ulrich out of the way.

"Forget it, Ulrich; words are lost on them," I whispered in his ear **(A/N YxU Forever! End A/N) **"They got both evil and a lot of experiments on and for their brains."

Ulrich sulked, something I and everyone else, minus the Erasers and whitecoats, were used to, as the sedan kicked up again.

Then he shook his head. "I thought that would work."

"It's okay, Ulrich," Peter said.

"Who are you three girls anyway?" Sam was both suspicious and nervous.

"Friends-only of Odd; I'm Cassidy," I raised my hand.

"I'm Yumi," Yumi raised.

"Aelita, Odd's cousin!" Aelita said modestly.

We minus Sam and the Erasers knew that Aelita wasn't _really_ Odd's cousin, just a cover-up. Hey, we don't want hey, I'm Aelita; I just came from a virtual world, to go around.

"_That's a one-way ticket to the nuthouse," Odd said._

I couldn't help agreeing, that day.

"I didn't know that you had such a cute cousin, Odd," Samantha cooed.

Ay-maw, I couldn't believe Sam fell for that! Score one for the good guys keeping Lyoko safe.

Aelita blushed.


	3. Food and Cages, Cassidy's POV

**Code Lyoko is ©Moonscoop/Taffy/Toowam/Antefilms**

**Maximum Ride is ©James Patterson**

**Cassidy and Blake Clark? ©of ME!**

"Odd, I'm starving," Samantha whined after about two hours.  
Odd stood up. "Hey, Eraser dudes, my girlfriend is getting hungry! When are we going to eat?"  
Uh-oh. Odd and Samantha are in trouble. At least, that's what I thought.  
The Erasers looked to each other and shrugged, maybe they were hungry too. One of them slapped his big, furry ear and said something that I couldn't hear.  
"What's going on?" Yumi pulled me toward her. She was stressed I could feel her tension.  
"I don't — know!" I pulled back, getting myself free.

Peter wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
I looked back. The Eraser nodded. "Okay humans, listen up! If you want something to eat when we stop, I suggest you get a light meal because we don't want a mess along the way." I was almost relieved when I heard Odd groan softly. Odd _loves _some foods and his stomach has an unlimited amount of space in his body.

Sometimes I worry about Odd; sometimes I don't. Probably because once in April, I had a swallowed a big chunk of steak and the rest, I'd rather not talk about it (If you're dead, Jim, rest in peace, our P.E. Teacher).

We stopped at a McDonalds. We bought our food and sat together at two booths.

Jeremie shifted eyes before speaking. "There isn't any escape. We would be dead if we did."

"I hate this!" Ulrich groaned in an "I think I'm going to be sick" voice.

"We all do," I said helping myself to a chicken select.

"What do they want from us?" Odd said with a mouthful of fries.

"I don't know!" I said truthfully. "But something tells me we're in for something that deals with the workings of James Patterson."

Peter looked to me as if I was crazy.

After we were done, we were on the road and now we were full.

We stopped again.

"We're here," one of the Erasers snarled.

"_Humans_ first," said another with a nasty toothy grin, pushing Peter and me out of the van first.

We went to see Ulrich's soccer rival, Matt! The golden-brown haired kid looked fearful since last we met. He was with a black-haired kid I didn't recognize. He wore a blue shirt that reminded me dearly of Hiroki's, and black shorts. His head hung, he looked like he wanted to be dead.

It took me a second to figure out where we were. There were wooden crates, along with Kanine Kampers of different sizes **(A/N: Check Angel Experiment (If paperback), Chapter 13 page 43! End A/N)**: we were in a loading dock. And _we're_ the cargo.

I felt hands picking me up by the armpits. I kicked wildly until that pair of hands put me down into a Kanine Kamper, size large. The Eraser that man-handled me chuckled evilly.

"Man-handling is not my style!" I smiled casually.

"Stop it, sir," Yumi cried. "You're hurting me!"

… _Hurting me! … Hurting me!_ Those words pierced my ears hard. Yumi had shouted those words before, in a vision. And hearing them again scared me. I clapped my hands over my ears until the words cleared. I then removed them.

_God! Help us!_ I prayed.

"Let me go you horrible…" Odd yelped.

_Let me go you horrible… Let me go you horrible… _That was said before.

I heard Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie scream. Oh, no! I couldn't let them get to me too, so I tried standing up but I hit my head. I swear on my [insert relative here]'s grave that I can't keep my head from banging against anything hard. I never get amnesia though; it's weird. I'm losing _brain cells _here. I can't believe it. For ONE year, I just want my head out of the accident zone!

Matt and the other boy screamed too. XANA kicked wildly. Peter struggled and fought valiantly to not be put in a cage. "If you cage me, put me where Cassidy is!" he growled as they tried again.

The Erasers shrugged and threw him in with me.

"You okay, Peter?" I hugged him. That was both entertaining and scary at the same time.

He returned the hug. "Just don't want to be separated from you, milady."

Eventually Matt, XANA, and the other boy were in cages too.

I poked my hand through the bars to brush up against the black-haired boy's arm.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Blake Clark!" He reached out to touch me on my shoulder.

"'Blake Clark;' that's a nice name!" I smiled.

Blake nodded his thanks. By then my heart sank into the deepest ranges of my stomach. I reached for my cell phone and dialed home. "Mom," I whispered. "It has happened. My friends, boyfriend, Peter, a boy named Blake Clark, another boy named Matt, and I are with the Erasers! Get Dad on know now!"

"Well, honey, Daddy's at work!" Mom came through. Of course, it's Saturday.

"Tell him anyway! He needs to know what happened to one of his two daughters!" I have a younger sister. Her name's Rhiannon.

"Okay, just tell me where you are right now!"

"At a loading dock in France. Soon we will be in Death Valley in California, that's all I can tell you!"

"Okay. See you if you make it."

"Love you." I smiled weakly even though I knew Mom couldn't see me.

We hung up. I snapped photos (Camera phone (a no-flash)) of the dock, Erasers, whitecoats, cages, and the chopper.

"That should do it!" I muttered as I sent Mom the photos.

"Shut up in there!" One of the Erasers snapped. I knew that tone. I heard it in one of my dreams. Ari, Jeb Batchelder's son.

I smiled. "Nice to finally meet you _Ari_."

Ari stood shocked. I couldn't help laughing at his standstill.

Eventually everyone, minus Erasers and whitecoats, laughed as if I cracked a joke.

Righteous.

Ari's seven years old. He's tough, but he just stood there shocked as if I had told him I was his long-lost sister, mom, or something. Ari then recovered and slapped his ear. "Ari to Lab, Ari to Lab: Recognition, I repeat, Recognition. One of the humans knows who I am!"

I smiled wryly, like, Dang right! You have no idea.

"Never mind how she knows. We will get them to the School. Ari, out!"

The next thing we knew, we were in the chopper. My smile turned into a sad frown, the joke now over. Aelita was crying in her cage. I felt bad for her. So I pulled out something that I had in my pocket.

My hand poked through the bars to find Aelita's "KK", size medium (She needs a bigger one) and dropped it in her cage.

"Here," I whispered as I pulled my hands back.

"Mister Pück!" Her emerald-green eyes gleamed with tears. "Thank you!"

I smiled a small smile that said, "You're welcome."

Soon we were off in the air. I shook with fright. A chopper ride is not what I planned at all.

Peter hugged me tightly. He was scared, too.

"First time?" Ari pushed his fingers through the bars of my "KK". I then thought of one of the passages I read. Through my fright, I bit hard on his finger.

He roared with pain.

Here I was with my friends, worst day of our lives, and I'm biting on Ari's finger. He shook me around a little.

As soon as I let go, I said, "Yes, Ari, this is my first time. And I'm scared. Biting your finger helped me with my fear."

Ari then did something that I didn't know that he could do. He smiled. "I like you, Kid. You've got spunk and spark."  
Ari complimented me! That wasn't like him.

But I wasn't about to put a damper on his spirits. "Thanks!"

As he turned around, Peter looked at me as if I was at least two or three times as crazy.

"Nice one, Cassidy. Where did you get that trick from?" Aelita asked.

"Max, his half-sister, did the same thing to him in book one," I whispered as if I was saying: "A gift from Draco's father".

"How come it didn't break the skin?" Jeremie was trying to calm Odd down with disastrous-to-zero results.

"Probably because I'm human," I shrugged.

"But you are much more than that." My boyfriend obviously disagreed. "You are a Lyoko War—"

"Peter, these Erasers and whitecoats don't even know about our virtual world history," Yumi interrupted.

My eyes closed as I tried to cancel out the fact that we were in the heavens for the third time ever. I used to be involved in a XANA attack that ended up with me in the heavens and insanely afraid of planes and flying again.


	4. UTurning To France, Max's POV

**Code Lyoko isn't mine**

**Maximum Ride isn't mine**

**Cassidy McGuire and Blake Clark (Not mentioned in this chapter) **_**are**_** mine**

"Max, this is great, ya know?" Nudge swooped down to fly next to me.

"Yep," I smiled. No Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, or whitecoats anywhere. This _is_ great (No sarcasm.)

_Max!_

Oh, no. My Voice came with an urgent message. This can't be good.

_What is it, Voice?_

_You'll never believe it, but the whitecoats…_ I could have sworn my Voice choked.

_I get the Picture. Where are they?_

_Heading for the School. Where are you?_

_Somewhere is Australia. Where was the chopper last time?_

_France!_

We were going back to France. Brilliant. Not what I planned.

"Guys. We're heading back to France," I said.

"Why?" Fang swooped in beside me.

"Something bad is happening there," I scowled as I dipped in to turn around.

"Are there M-Geeks?" Angel asked me sweetly.

"No. My Voice decided to steer me to France because there were whitecoats there! Besides, the M-Geeks were blown to a crisp thanks to your brother and his partner-in-crime!" I shook my head.

"The School!" Fang guessed.

"Probably…" I shrugged.

"We're wasting precious time!" Iggy said his unseeing gaze on me.

"Come on!" I waved in the air and nudged Iggy.

Everyone nodded.

It's go time.


	5. Jeremie has a cousin? Cassidy's POV

**Just so we're clear, Code Lyoko will never be mine. Maximum Ride won't either. Peter Carter will always belong to my bf LyokoWarrior1994. And furthermore, Kaitlyn Belpois will always belong to my friend LongHairedAelita.**

**I will, however, always own the Plot, Cassidy McGuire, and Blake Clark.**

The chopper ride didn't last much longer. Peter and I were still hugging each other as if it was our last moment on Earth. Well, for now, it seemed to be. I didn't know what would happen next.

Then…the chopper landed. Odd shivered and looked around his "KK", size medium. "Where are we?"

I looked out a window and saw a silver, curvy, upside-down U-shaped arch. "Looks like Saint Louis."

"You know this place?" Aelita asked, holding Mr. Pück, tightly in her size medium cage. It still looked almost like it was too tight around her. Odd's was fine, but Aelita's wasn't. I would trade anything for her to get a bigger cage.

"My folks and I would pass by the Arch every time I went to my grandparents in Nebraska for the summer."

The door opened and sweet, fresh air wafted in. "We need to pick up another _package_. Stay here and don't move—oh wait. You can't!" One of the Erasers catcalled.

"On the count of three?" Peter whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "It's too soon. We might as well wait until they all get out."

He nodded and we watched all of the Erasers and whitecoats storm out like it was a senior part of homecoming. As soon as the engine cut, Peter breathed the question again.

I watched as they became tiny dots on the horizon. As soon as they were gone, I nodded. "One."

"Two," he said.

"Three!" I stood up and tried to open the top of the cage. It stood firm. I tried again. "Ugh!"

"What?"

"It's no use. The Erasers beat us to the quick. The cage is locked." I tried again with the same results.

"There's a padlock on the top," Jeremie observed.

"What kind of padlock? Combination or regular?" Seeing as the opening wouldn't budge, I sighed.

"Regular. And it's too far for any of us to pick. It's too near the middle," Ulrich observed.

My jaw dropped slightly, and I sighed, feeling increasingly angered. "I don't believe this! I could've run over to Illinois with Peter for help."

"And run one hundred twenty-seven miles?" Ulrich shook his head. "That's a pretty crazy idea."

"It could've worked!" I proclaimed. "We could've paid for a cab to make it there." I sat down next to Peter again, playing with the bars a little. Obviously, the Erasers made sure every bar was strong and snug. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You would still have to free everyone here, too," Aelita tried to reason.

"I know."

Seven hours passed and we were looked like we would like to play with something. I punched the bottom of the cage with my right fist—my left hand was hanging around Peter's shoulder—, making him flinch. "THAT'S IT! I can't _take_ this _boredom_ any longer! Anybody want to play Ninety Second Alphabet?"

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"We played it before. Remember the McGuire copies/Della Robbia twin disaster?" Yumi looked to me.

"Yeah, but Chessy would rather not talk about it," I scowled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'Chessy'? 'McGuire copies/Della Robbia twin disaster'? What's that all about?"

"It was with that gas that turned people to stone," I quickly explained.

"Ah, Triple Trouble, or as some fans call it, 'Three is an Odd Number'," Peter said.

"Well, that is true," I nodded, "in the math point of view." I often forgot that Peter came from a different world, but, you see, I fell for him. When he fell out of the scanners that fateful day, Cupid/Eros shot me with a strong love arrow. It made me act awkward in front of him and my friends. By now, I've learned to control it, but back then, Yumi and Aelita had to make sure it didn't catch on with Odd and Ulrich. Unfortunately, by the time Jeremie's cousin Patrick came to stay for about an hour or two, Odd caught on and passed the news to Ulrich. He could not stay off our backs even for a Euro and twenty cents.

"I wonder why we landed in St. Louis," Jeremie looked to me.

"Just trust me when I say I don't know," I told him.

"Kevin is a girl?" Odd cocked a brow.

"Lee, Odd, that's a running gag for the ages."

"Maybe we should stop," Ulrich paused for a second and then continued, "and see why we landed here."

"No!" Odd protested.

"Okay, guys," Yumi laughed. "Cool it."

I thought of something. "Pink is not Peter's favorite color."

Peter laughed. "Quick thinking on your account. Though I do like red."

"Really?" Ulrich looked at me.

"Stern, we can do this all day." Peter winked at me as if to say "Your turn".

"Tell me, Ulrich, why do you want us to stop?" Aelita joined in.

"Unfortunately the task at hand is not playing this game. Have you guys thought that we're in danger?" Ulrich growled.

"Very un-cool, Ulrich. We might as well have this moment because—HOLY COW!" I looked out the window and spotted dots becoming bigger and bulkier.

"What?" Jeremie looked from his spot.

"We're not playing the game now?" Aelita broke our game, but this was an emergency. There was no time to play now.

"It seems our friends, the Erasers and whitecoats have come back," he looked.

Suddenly I saw someone on one of the Erasers' shoulders. She had blonde hair and small, square-framed, pink-leopard decaled glasses. Her pink turtleneck and light brown pants seemed to be a tell-tale sign, but I wasn't too sure. "Um…Jeremie, who is on that Eraser's shoulder?" I blinked and pointed.

He took one look and did a double take. "No!" He looked as if something jumped up and bit him.

"Jeremie?" Aelita looked as though his behavior was not expected.

"It can't be!"

The girl on the wolfish shoulders was a fighter. He was bloody and one of his calves looked like it'd been through a chopper blade.

"Who, Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

The girl was thrown into the same cage Jeremie was. "Kaitlyn? You okay?"

"That is the _last time_ I'm being manhandled like that, Jeremie!" Her voice almost was like Aelita's, but sounded more hardcore.

"Who's Kaitlyn, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, her jealousy rising a little.

"Kaitlyn is my cousin, Aelita," Jeremie sighed a little, eyes shifted downward.

"She's like you, Einstein," Odd quipped.

"No, we're not," Kaitlyn looked at Odd cross. "It just happened that I look like Jeremie."

"Calm down, guys," I shouted above the noise. "Fighting won't solve anything here."

"Like it solved our situation before we got kidnapped?" Odd struck a chord, but I calmly breathed.

"Ulrich started it, I claimed." I cleared my throat. "_'Any _other_ ideas, Cassidy?'"_

"Okay, stop. We're starting to repeat ourselves here," Yumi scowled.

"Repeat ourselves? We're in the worst day of our lives here! How are _we_ 'repeating ourselves'?" Ulrich broke into a big, voice-breaking yell.

"Ulrich, calm down. Erasers are here!" I shrunk beside Peter.

He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine.

The bloody one growled in Ulrich's face, but he glared at them as if wanting for this to go away. I wished I could've read his mind. His thoughts would provide what emotions he wanted to.

Kaitlyn abruptly stood up to protest when she struck her head onto the top. "No one (BLEEP) off my friends and (BLEEP) gets away with it!"

Yikes, she was a curser. Peter covered my ears at each curse and removed them. I started to shiver a bit. When it came to the chopper, I was not comfortable.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and her rage melted away. "You okay over there?" Her voice slowly grew calmer.

I jumped when her voice got to me. "Um…"

"She's scared," Ulrich told her, finally calming down as well.

I tried not to cry when her hand brushed up against mine. "I've flown before."

"But…remember the last time you visited Kadic?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, you showed me that funky video about the kids and they were saving the world. Why?"

"Well…" Odd scratched the back of his head nervously.

"That was us," Jeremie blushed a bit.

Her eyes went wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?**!** You mean to say that my cousin and his friends and girlfriend were out there in that factory saving the world?"

Yumi looked to Jeremie, her face almost pale. "You never told her about the 'actors and actresses' being the spitting image of _us_?**!**"

"She never brought it up," he protested.

"Were you guys _insane_?**!** Did you know how many _lives_ you were risking?" Kaitlyn would've been spitting fire from her mouth if it were possible.

"We had to save the world, Kaitlyn. If we didn't, lives _would be_ risked," Yumi tried to level with her.

I was still huddled into Peter's side, when her hand made her way to my shoulder. "If you want, you can hold our hands." She looked at me with eyes full of sympathy.

My clenched fists had to be pried open for me to hold their hands. Peter's was warm and comforting. His finger rubbed the inside of my wrist in consolation. Kaitlyn's was soft and calm. She showed an air that looked confident, distressed, and infuriated.

The ride was a little better after that.


	6. External Examination, Cassidy's POV

**CODE LYOKO ISN'T MINE**

**MAXIMUM RIDE ISN'T MINE  
BLAKE CLARK AND CASSIDY ARE MINE**

As soon as we landed at the School, I gulped, realizing that we may be separated. With the whitecoats and Erasers, we could never tell. We were their guinea pigs, but there had to be hope. I couldn't tell it, but my heart was rising. _Someone help us. _I repeatedly thought. _Air Force, bird-kids, anyone or anything. Just help us._

Angel could read minds. Maybe if I kept thinking, Angel could hear it and Max and her flock could fly over, defeat the Erasers and whitecoats, and rescue us. Max and her flock could help us with our skills, if they were too late.

Which, my friends, was a question of time.

"Welcome to your new _School_!" Ari growled.

"Pity…" I said in a mock-British accent, "It looks more of a lab than an escuela!"

"A…what?" Ari asked dumbfounded. His mood lightened.

"I took Spanish, Ari. Escuela means School!"

"Spunk, spark, and Spanish; keep this up and you might earn royalty for you and your friends!" He whispered to me. Apparently, he was impressed. Okay, I couldn't help being suspicious in the back of my mind but I, again, didn't hurt him.

I smiled again. Even though we were in cages, _some_ things were looking up fast.

The Erasers picked us up one by one onto a cart, causing me to frown. I should have known in the beginning that we were its/theirs now. We went into a little white room which really made my stomach churn. Antiseptic smelling, it burned my nose. I blew my nose sharply as if I was a sneezing cat. Instantly all Eraser eyes were on me.

"Sorry, the antiseptic is making my nose burn!" I covered my nose to demonstrate.

Someone sprayed something flowery to help the smell go away. "Thanks." I nodded approvingly. "That is much better! It's lavender! One of my favorite smells."

Now even human eyes were on me, like,_ this girl/chick's nuts._

The whitecoats then smiled at me. I bet they were all thinking; _someone likes that smell_, or something.

Then my heart sank with regret when they opened my cage and hairy hands took me out roughly. "Hey, hey, hey; be careful, my legs are still tight," I said.

"Hey!" Peter's voice was louder than mine was. "Hands off my girl, freaks of modifying-nature!"

"Hmm…thin body structure…" The whitecoat was studying me as if I was a textbook from a high school course or college curriculum. Hello, get my school record before you start studying me as if I was a lab rat.

"HEY! I'm not THIN! I'm SVELTE! There's a difference!" I showed my Odd-like sensitivity.

"Insult my girlfriend, you're going to get my full wrath," Peter growled.

I saw Kaitlyn clench her fists. "THAT'S IT YA (BLEEP)IN' FRANZ HOPPER WANNABE! YOU ARE GOING _DOWN_!"

"Good on ya, Cat-Lover-Girl," Odd shouted at me. "Show 'em whose side you are on!"

"…brown hair and eyes…" he kept commenting.

I tried to get away but felt furry hands pull my feet down. I shivered. "Don't you Erasers know when to TAKE A BATH? Your fur feels as greasy as Snape's hair!" As much as I hated Snape back then before I knew that he was in love with Lily Potter, I could make a little fun of his hair.

"…5'7" height…" he commented.

My next instinct tried to kick the Eraser in the snout. However, he anticipated the movement and threw his head back so I only grazed his neck. I growled.

"117 pounds, too, it is okay for Tuesday, next person!" he concluded as the Erasers threw me back-first into the bars. Huh, it didn't occur to me that it opened both ways. But from the inside, the latch blended into the bar color.

My vision blurred and stirred, giving me a huge headache with the sickening feeling that I might throw up, cry, or both. Warm hands found my shoulders and my vision cleared. "You okay, Cat-Lover-Girl?"

I blinked. "I guess I won't need to worry about violence for the next few days." I blearily laughed before my excited gag reflex made me regret the laugh.

That went around like that for an hour before everyone was back in their cages where they didn't belong. "Everyone's all set for the big day Tuesday!"

Well, that'll give us more than enough time for Max and her flock to rescue us, kick butt and leave.

"What's going to happen Tuesday?" Jeremie asked. Sometimes when you are intelligent like Jeremie, you have to ask questions. I didn't blame him. We were in the worst situation of our lives.

"I really don't know, Jeremie," I said, heart plunging. "But I'm trying to think in my mind so our cavalry arrives."

"Bird-kids?" Yumi asked.

"One of them can read minds!" I said. "Her name is Angel, she's 7-8ish years old."

"Great!" Ulrich deadpanned. "Our lives are at the helm of a 7-8 year old."

"Not only that, there is Gazzy, who is 9-10 years old. Nudge is 11-12 years. Iggy is blind but is 14-15 years old, but six months younger than Max. Fang is the same as Iggy and Max, but he's three/two months younger than Max. Max is the oldest. Also there is a talking bird-dog by the name of Total who is in love with an Alaskan malamute named Akila!" I breathed in because I explained without taking a breath.

"That is a mouthful," Blake said.

"I know," I panted. "But it's the only plan we got."

"I sure hope it works, Cassidy," Peter looked to me in concern.

"Me, too." Odd nodded.

"Me, three," I said.

Kaitlyn shook her head, the last to be examined. "Let me at them! I'm going to kill them so hard they _won't need_ a gravestone! They'll be nothing but ashes when I'm (BLEEP)IN' through with them."

Somehow, I was okay with her cursing. It was just the fact of anyone else doing it that freaked me out.

"Where in the world did you learn to curse like that?" Jeremie looked at his cousin shocked.

"It came to me in school. I used it once on my ex after _I_ broke up with _him_."

"You never explained why," Jeremie creased a brow.

"I'll explain later."

The pain in my head started to kick up again, just as it started to diminish. I guess I hit my head on the way down. And the worst thing was, I didn't know if we would make it.

Peter rubbed my head, and then my back as I started to lay down with my head on his lap. His thumb wiped my tears as they started to fill up, gently. "We'll find a way out of this."

A hand made its way to my shoulder. "We swear we will," came Kaitlyn's soft hardcore tone.

I nodded, but felt it would come to even worse terms.


	7. Finding some Beds, Cassidy's POV

**Code Lyoko is not mine.**

**Maximum Ride isn't mine.**

**The only things I **_**do**_** own in this world are Cassidy McGuire, Blake Clark, and the plot.**

**LyokoWarrior1994 owns Peter  
**

**LongHairedAelita owns Kaitlyn Belpois  
**

By nightfall, we were all scrunching for a comfy spot. Being in a cage can do it to you.

We were twisting, tossing, and turning when…"Pst!" a hushed whisper came in.

"Ari?" I whispered.

"Yes it's me!" Ari whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I sat up in my cage, startling Peter into hugging me.

"Well, we were watching you all and the whitecoats agreed with me when I said that you guys needed beds! And that's the truth!" He whispered.

I wasn't going to take the bait yet. I had to make sure that he held his word. He could easily lead us into a trap.

Kaitlyn growled at him. "If you are going to harm her, Mr. Eraser, I swear I'll—"

"Hold on," I smiled. "Do you have…?"

He held out a form. "It has 27 signatures on the bottom, including my sloppy signature."  
I couldn't read in the dark. Reading in the dark strained eyesight. I looked up to where I thought Ari was. "Could you turn on a light?"

He did and I read the 27 signatures. After I read it, Ari started popping the invisible latches, starting with Aelita's cage. She woke with a start, causing the most blood-curdling scream this side of the Pecos. Odd was so startled he rammed his head into the bars. Ulrich yelled out loud, "I love Yumi!" which caused Yumi to jump and blush at the same time. Peter scrambled up my body until my head was pushed into his chest. "Peter, I'm okay," I said, my voice muffled.

Jeremie tried to dive for Aelita, half-blind with exhaustion, but he knocked his glasses off and fell onto Kaitlyn's lap, bumping into Blake's cage. Blake got on his knees and started singing _Bounce_ by Bon Jovi. You would think he was doing a very big concert than just woke up from trying to get into a comfortable position. Kiwi yelped and barked his panicked head off.

Kaitlyn had to crawl around to find Jeremie's glasses, and when she did, she ended up cursing up a rousing good storm.

"You okay, Aelita?" I asked, head swimming with the commotion around me.

"I—" was all she said when her eyes welled up with tears.

"If this isn't too weird for you, would you maybe feel better if I slept with you in your bed tonight? I know I'm not Jeremie, but I want to help you feel better."

Jeremie looked at her as if she was crazy and offending him at the same time, but shrugged. "It's alright by me."

Aelita smiled. "Thanks, Kaitlyn. I'd like that."

"Okay."

As soon as the latches were all popped, and no more chaos unfolded, Ari then said, "Okay, follow me." Then he walked slowly so we could catch up with him.

We all stretched our legs when we got out of the cages and groaned with such relief when our tightened muscles loosened. We ran slightly to catch up with him, wary of anything that might jump out at us. Periodically, I checked to see if we all were wearing our shoes, just in case the floor was wired with electric.

When we were near the room with the hospital beds it was as if we had found the road to El Dorado. We found each of the thirteen beds was color coded, red for Peter, pink and purple for me, gold and purple for Odd, and so on. Somehow it terrified me that they knew our favorite colors.

However, it was as if some voices were singing the Hallelujah Chorus and we were the lucky ones. It was our lucky call.

One corner showed some blankets. Odd was the first to shout, "FIRST DIBS ON THE TOP BLANKET!" And we suddenly made the maddest dash in the whole world.

Peter refused his bed, wishing he could sleep while I did. Ari gave him sole permission as long as we didn't…never mind.

Kaitlyn grabbed her pillow off her bed, put it on Aelita's bed, and climbed underneath the covers with her. She opened up her arms, and let her curl up to her. She wrapped her arms slightly around her while hers were around her shoulders. She was so nice to actually do it.

I think other mean girls would freak if they saw them do that, but to us girls, we all gathered to the blanket pile, being fought around by the boys (typical), and simply gave sympathy in the quietest way we could think of.

As soon as we were settled, in, our eyelids, two-by two, fluttered to Dream Land.


	8. VIP Blood Draw, Mixed POVs

**Code Lyoko, Maximum Ride, Peter Carter (LyokoWarrior1994), and Kaitlyn Belpois (LongHairedAelita) aren't mine.**

**Cassidy McGuire, Blake Clark, and the plot are.**

**Three quotes belong to LongHairedAelita.**

"What's going on? Did someone have a blessed moment?" I throttled out of my Dream Lair on to Earth. I suddenly felt gravity and nearly fell when thick-furred hands caught me.

"I gotcha," a thick voice said.

I looked to see Ari. Not born like the rest of the Erasers, he was implanted with the genes in the time that Jeb had kidnapped Max and her flock for two years. He was only three when his father disappeared.

By the time of Angel's capture, he was fully trained to hunt down the flock, but in constant pain and suffering.

As soon as he placed me on the bed and removed his arms, I saw Kaitlyn looking frantic. "Where's Aelita? She was with me. I know it!" She looked at Ari. "What have you done to her? If I hear that you and your whitecoat friends and wolf mates got to her and killed her, I'm gonna kill your muscular, genetically altered (BLEEP)!"

I felt on my bed and didn't feel Peter's shoulder. "Same to me with Peter, Ari!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Ladies, calm down. Aelita and Peter are fine. They're in the cage room with their friends." He reached for the pocket in his jeans. I got onto my feet on the mattress, several months of Pencak Silat, and then a retrain from Vortex Day, training under my waistband. Kaitlyn creased her brows and crouched on her bed, poised to strike.

His hand went in, and the two of us looked to each other, almost having silent conversation with each other. He pulled out what looked like a thruster remote, almost like the one that Slade had to make the Titans almost die from probes. I sucked in my gut and posed to launch. _Was this a bomb?_ I swallowed some saliva. _Is all my trust for him suddenly down the drain?_

He pressed the button and at first, Kaitlyn and I closed our eyes, waiting on the explosion, waiting for the gas, death, anything. But nothing happened. We opened our eyes, surprise and confusion in our wake.

Ari was laughing. "You thought this thing was a detonator? Man, you two watch too many cartoons."

"Then what was that?" I asked.

He pointed behind me, and I turned my head to see a screen turn on. The room itself was slightly lit with the cages. "Say hi, guys! You're on camera," Ari shouted into a device on the screen.

The residents, inside the cages, jumped and looked at the camera. Peter's slight smile made my heart melt with relief. Aelita was laughing a little, having been surprised. Odd was snoring. Poor guy. Ulrich had his signature frown on his face. Yumi's eyebrows crease a little, but laugh a little. Jeremie's reaction was priceless. He almost hit his head on the top of the cage. Matt was looking around wildly. Blake gave a tiny wave. Kiwi was barking, wondering where the source of the noise was, and squirming around in Odd's arms, to which he ignored. Samantha smiled and waved. XANA seemed to be in a meditative state, but waved.

I looked to my friend's cousin. She smiled with a glint of relief in her eyes. I then turned to Ari.

He turned the screen off. "See? Safe as safe can be."

"But why did you separate us?" Kaitlyn asked, creasing a brow.

"We looked through several files and found the thing that you two fear is…"

"Snakes?" I asked. Was he going to send us into a simulated jungle full of them?

"Well that, but…"

"Diving boards?"

Kaitlyn looked to me, a smile growing on her face. "What?" She chuckled.

"That too…"

"Heights? Falling?" I knew I was delaying him, but didn't know what to think. "High gravity stunts that involve diving boards, falling into a pit of snakes and spiders?" I had to make sure it could distract him.

Kaitlyn was rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

"Needles."

I felt my heart flush and Kaitlyn froze on the ground.

"But…" He put his pawed-hands up. "For you two, there is an alternate solution."

"W-what type?" Kaitlyn asked, getting up and shaking.

I felt my blood run cold somewhere between my right hip and the right side of my ribcage.

"Well, we still need blood, for testing, but we feel we could use a knife on this. How opposed of this are you?"

Cutting myself was another fear. However, to have someone else do it for blood was even more chilling. But they needed the blood.

"I'm not opposed to it," Kaitlyn regained herself.

"Me neither," I held out my arm.

He laughed again. "We're not doing it here. Do you think we would make a mess of the place?"

I looked around the room. Suddenly it occurred to me that it would be a bad plan to do it there.

Ari took my hand. "We're doing it elsewhere." I took Kaitlyn's hand in my other.

He opened the door and led us away from the room with the beds and the door leading to the cages. We could hear Blake proclaim, "You wanna take my blood, well you better fight me for it!" though we couldn't see anything happening. The door blocked the way.

**Change POV Peter's**

It was like a movie. Blake broke out of his cage and threw himself at one of our enemy. Yumi gasped.

My eyes went wide. "Blake Clark, how—I mean, why—how?"

"Dude, my worst fear is blood being drawn. It's a family curse, passed down from generation to generation!" He jumped off one of the enemy and side-swiped Yumi's whitecoat. "And I learned Tae-Kwon-Doe from Lincoln Junior High!"

It went on for about an hour. Even Odd woke up to cheer him on. Someone called for backup, though I didn't know who.

He kept on fighting until the whitecoats outnumbered him, even though he already was. It was incredible. The fight was for the ages. Even overran, he punched and kicked. Suddenly, he relaxed. Odd groaned loudly and started to go back to sleep with Kiwi.

I saw it. A sedation dart. He was falling asleep.

But we couldn't do anything about it.

**Change POV Cassidy's**

We were led into another white room and the door behind us clicked shut. Ari grabbed what looked like a dagger with a more pointed end and a test tube. "Which one of you wants to go first?" he asked as I sat on a chair.

Kaitlyn shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Hmm, okay." He looked at the two of us and pointed at me. "You go first."

I took a deep breath, rolled up my sleeve, and held out my arm, closing my eyes. He took it carefully, rubbed something on it, and sighed carefully. I half-expected him to thrust it in and take the blood there. However, I felt it go in halfway, carefully and surprisingly painlessly, and come right out.

I opened my eyes and saw my blood going into one of the two test tubes. I didn't even feel it pour out.

As soon as the tube was full, he wrapped a bandage around the mark. It took two wraps, but soon the outpour stopped. "I want you to go straight to the room with the beds and stay there," Ari ordered, thrusting a bag of something into my hands. "And don't go into the cage room either until I see it's safe."

I nodded and walked out, remembering the reverse route. Down the hall, first door to the right. The door to the left is a no-go.

After doing just that, I sat on my bed. _I wonder what I was given._ Opening the paper sack, I saw that inside was a muffin and some chocolate milk. "Huh?" I also saw a white piece of paper. It read:

_Eat and drink this. I snuck this out of the Eraser cafeteria. I'll give your friend the same thing._

I couldn't argue with Ari's atrocious handwriting. So, I ate the muffin and smiled at the taste. The chocolate chips were very mouth-watery. The cafeteria's food could never compare to the muffin goodness in my mouth. As soon as I finished my food, I went straight to the chocolate milk. Aw yeah, it was rich in flavor and I whimpered around the straw in delight.

"Someone is happy."

My chocolate-induced heaven was interrupted as I saw Kaitlyn with a bandaged arm and a bag of the same thing I just had. "You were in heaven weren't you?"

I giggled. "Yeah, you could say that. It happens every now and then."

"When you and Peter—was it?—had your first kiss, were you in heaven?"

"It wasn't just heaven. It was Cloud 9, sister," my heart practically leaped. I never said sister to anybody but my own.

"Can I…tell you something and will you never tell anybody, especially my cousin?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Secrets I can handle, unless it is something that is intending to harm another."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "My ex abused me and threatened to hurt me deeper if I told anybody," she explained quickly as she opened the bag.

"WHAT?**!**" I yelped.

Kaitlyn slapped a hand over my mouth. "It's important that you don't tell anybody, okay." She ate her chocolate muffin and smiled.

"It's good isn't it?"

"I can see why you were in Heaven. These muffins are good. Better than Joplin, I admit."

"Be sure to drink the milk, too. It completes the Heaven cycle."

She finished the muffin, licking the crumbs off her fingers, and started sipping her chocolate milk, groaning with pleasure. "So good it should be illegal."

"I know right?"

We finished the milk when Ari came in. "It's safe."

I looked to Kaitlyn. "Ready to go?"

"Being sensible is just not sensible!" she confirmed.

A warm feeling settled in my heart. "The Subdigitals served us well."

"Especially the fact that you and Aelita rocked the concert afterward. I still have the DVD that Jeremie sent me."

We followed Ari to the cage room and went in with our un-respective cages: Kaitlyn with Jeremie, Me with Peter.

"VIP blood draw, huh?" Peter pointed at my bandage.

"Yeah."

"You missed it. Blake had a battle to the sleep with the enemy," Matt said excitedly. You would think he was a little kid again, instead of being Ulrich's soccer rival.

"I think Kaitlyn and I heard something about Blake wanting to fight them," I shrugged.

"Even Odd woke up." Jeremie laughed. "He's not that easy to wake up in class."

I laughed at the possibility. "Now that's impossibility."


End file.
